A contra Luz
by Elena Pierce
Summary: Ya es tarde. –lo interrumpió la muchacha. Sin ninguna duda en sus palabras- ¿Sabes cuánto, tiempo estuve esperando que me dijeras que me necesitabas? Y ahora cuando… cuando ya no te necesito se dan vuelta los papeles. ¿Qué irónico no?
1. Trailer FF

Que hubiera sucedido si…

-Kouga, el jefe de los hombres lobos ha decidido no casarse –susurro un lobo blanco, perteneciente a la manada del antiguo gran sabio-

Ya se habían cumplido unos meses del fallecimiento del abuelo de la pelirroja, ¿Pero y eso tiene que ver? Diría, en estos momentos claro que importa pero solamente a ella, ya que los demás, están empeñados por saber quién es el tomaría el puesto. Y sería el jefe de todos los hombres.

-Ya no importa… -murmuro Ayame- Ya no ha… de importarme. No es algo que le tome mucha importancia.

Han desterrado a un gran lobo

-El consejo y yo, ha decido desterrarte de la manada, no eres digno de pertenecer a nuestro clan, eres una deshonra al enamorarse de una humana común.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, el enamorarme de una humana, ¡No tiene porque importarles! ¡Soy el más capacitado para tener el puesto de jefe! ¡Tengo mi propia manada, maldita sea!

-Manada de la cual. Ya tiene un nuevo jefe –susurra el gran lobo blanco.

-Imposible… -carraspeo en medio de un gruñido.

Aventura

-Voy a emprender mi viaje solo. Ayame, volveré por ti. No me importa, si tienes que estar conmigo a la fuerza –grito, mientras la muchacha pelirroja desviaba la mirada.

Separación de los clanes.

-Kouga… no podemos dejarte ir solo –susurra un amigo inseparable de kouga-

-Ginta, por favor. No es nada, quédense aquí, verán que pronto vendré. Y recuperare lo que me pertenece. Lo juro. Por lo pronto. Necesito que estén atentos, a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

¿Lo jura? Pues, eso será un poco, difícil. Sucederán muchas cosas y algunas a nuestro querido amigo lobo le hará tragarse su orgullo y palabras…

(*)

-Los clanes están impacientes, peleas dentro de ellos. Deshonra, cosas que no son debidas. –Susurra una amiga de Ayame.- Todo está muy mal. Necesitamos a kouga. El es el único que puede hacer algo

Llega corriendo un lobo viejo herido susurrando entre jadeos.

-Ha surgido una nueva manada… están por atacarnos –cae en los brazos de la loba blanca.

_Kouga estaba con un tic en su ceja derecha, bueno cualquiera. Si tiene que pedirle a su peor rival que…_

-Tu… Lobo apestoso, ¿Quieres que te enseñe a ocupar una espada? –dijo entre risas el hanyou-

Kagome, solamente le dio un codazo, del cual Inuyasha se quejo y la miro con el seño fruncido.

-¡Se mas cortes! –lo regaño.

Decisión.

-Ayame, enserio lo siento. Quiero casarme contigo, te necesito a mí…

-Ya es tarde. –lo interrumpió la muchacha. Sin ninguna duda en sus palabras- ¿Sabes cuánto, tiempo estuve esperando que me dijeras que me necesitabas? Y ahora cuando… cuando ya no te necesito se dan vuelta los papeles. ¿Qué irónico no?

-Es que… todavía estamos a tiempo, ¡No es demasiado tarde!

- Lo es… -susurra sonriendo- Yo… he de comprometerme con otro lobo.

Nuestro gran amigo kouga no podía hacer nada más que gruñir (se le pego de Inuyasha, al parecer). Presiono los puños

Nuestro amigo, tiene de maestro a su peor rival en el amor.

-Haber apestoso. Para manejar una espada, debes sentirla, pensar que son solamente uno ¿comprendes? –dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba una espada común y corriente, claramente no quería que el lobito estuviera en desventaja.

-Inuyasha, eso sonó muy cursi. –dice poniéndose en posición.

Inuyasha gruño y lo golpeo. Mientras ambos practicaban, Kagome los estaba observando de lejos. A simple vista, tenían muy buena relación o al menos eso creía. Combatieron, Inuyasha llevaba la delantera. Pero kouga no se quedaba atrás.

-Ha acabado por hoy. –dijo el hanyou.

-Qué alivio –susurro el youkai lobo levantándose y dándole la espalda.

Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces, pateo las piernas del lobo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Y… una cosa más –susurro colocando el filo contra la garganta del chico.- Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo. –dijo guardándose la espada y yéndose con Kagome.

-Maldición… -susurro levantándose.

Pero solo con ayuda del…

-¿Estás dispuesto a pelear, y ayudarme? –pregunto extrañado el lobo mientras colocaba la espalda contra la del hanyou.

-Supongo que sí. Por ahora, procura sobrevivir, soy el único que puede matarte.

__Rivalidad

-¡Maldito seas! –Golpea a kouga en el rostro- Por tu culpa Kagome está totalmente herida, ¡nunca debimos volver a ayudarte!

-Inuyasha de verdad lo lamento. ¡No pensé que la situación se me fuera a salir de mis manos! Pero lamentablemente necesito tu ayuda-

El hanyou, tomo el cuello de su traje a kouga y lo zarandeó un poco.

-Ellos te abandonaron, abandónalos tú a ellos, no los necesitas.

-Eso jamás. 

A contra luz.

Proximanete…

Un FF dedicado con mucho cariño a mi hermanita Ayame Cullen. Espero que les guste. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre ha tomado decisiones apresuradas. Nunca se ha tomado la molesta de siquiera, detenerse a pensar en sus actos. Y ahora, por primera vez le ha llegado una consecuencia. Kouga el ex jefe de los hombres lobo, se ve enfrentado a muchos peligros. De los cuales, todos han sido seleccionados involuntariamente por él, cada uno de ellos es consecuencia de todo lo sucedido.

Parte todo cuando una tarde, al comienzo del invierno Kouga decide ir a comunicarle a los sabios, que bajo ningún concepto se casara con Ayame, y que primero muerto para lograr ese cometido. Ellos aborrecidos por la respuesta de Kouga, y las antiguas conversaciones con la loba han tomado una decisión. –Ya no te queremos en la manada. Has sido exiliado por mayoría.- Atónito, el lobo no pudo más que responder. Rogo que Ayame se casara con él, pero nada. Ya la habían utilizado de tapete muchas veces. No abría otra oportunidad. Además, Naraku ya habia muerto, y con él. Se suponía que los problemas habían cesado.

Emprende un camino solo, topándose con muchos retos a su alrededor. Y al haber perdido sus fragmentos, aparte del Goraishi. Tuvo que lidiar con su propia velocidad. Y aprender a ocupar su espalda, la cual estaba tan confiado de no ocupar nunca, sin más remedio tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y palabras.

Le habia pedido a su peor rival en el amor que le enseñara a ocupar una espada. La respuesta del fue un sí, presionado por la azabache. Sin contar ni adelantar más, Inuyasha logro de alguna manera enseñarle a nuestro lobito. Aunque la rivalidad, y la sobre protección de Inuyasha hacia su mujer, hicieron que perdiera lo que antes habían construido.

La manada de Lobos se encontraba en grandes aprietos, sin contar que Ayame permanecía dentro de ella, y él… No se iba a resistir a ayudarlos.

Aventura.

Amor

Rivalidad

A contra Luz.

CAPITULO 1

-Kouga por favor. –Rogaba un amigo suyo.- Tienes que recapacitar. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos? Aún piensas ir tras la señora Kagome.

-Que yo recuerde Hakkaku. Ahora se encuentra con Inuyasha ¿Verdad? –el amigo que dijo eso, lo habia hablado sin pensar ni medir palabras.

El joven lobo golpeo con el puño la pared de la cueva y gruño.

-Pueden callarse. Kagome se arrepentirá de estar con Inuyasha. Eso se los juro. –Sonríe de medio lado y suspira.- Por lo pronto. Tengo que avisarles a los sabios mi decisión. Y también a Ayame. –arrodillándose mira a uno de sus lobos y le acaricia el lomo lentamente. Al escuchar que su lobo aúlla vagamente. Sonríe, le dice-: Esta bien, ya pueden ir a comer. Pero vuelvan pronto. Puede haber una tormenta luego.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomara Ayame? –pregunta Ginta, mirando como algunos lobos salían de caza.

-Mal –dice tranquilamente, mientras se levanta y observa la salida de la cueva,- Igual, tengo que hablar con ella. Y para eso tengo que comenzar a viajar. Para llegar a las colinas.

-¿Nos permites acompañarte?

Kouga los miro con los ojos entre cerrados, pero que más. Si tenía una mala sensación, de alguna manera quería que se quedaran con su manada. Su instinto se lo decía, pero por otro lado quería que fueran con él.

Maldición, así es bastante difícil decidir. Pero bueno. Como bien sabemos nuestro personaje nunca piensa las cosas más de dos veces ¿No? Y eso es algo que traerá malas consecuencias.

-Bien, vengan conmigo. Si pueden seguirme el paso claro. –sonríe, con fragmentos o no, seguía siendo rápido. O más rápido que sus amigos. Arrogante, ¿Por qué siempre presume? Pero sus amigos lo apreciaban tal cual era.

Salieron de la cueva caminando. Pero después al ya estar afuera, kouga emprendió viaje, corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente. Como si nunca hubiera perdido sus fragmentos. Rápidamente entro en su propio remolino de viento y de ahí en adelante no habia quien lo parara.

El viaje fue rápido. Estaba aproximadamente a mitad de camino, pero se detuvo en seco.

-¡Kouga! –dice agitadamente uno de sus amigos.

-Kouga, ¡espéranos por favor!

En otra parte se disipaba otro conflicto. Uno que de seguro. Cambiaria todo por completo, sin pensar que las consecuencias traerían que más de un lobo, se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-¡¿Es que acaso solo en eso piensan? En quien tomara el lugar del sucesor, por favor. No comprenden que hoy se cumplen unos meses desde que el gran sabio falleció. Dejen de pensar en eso por favor. –susurro una pelirroja bajando la mirada.

Después de unos minutos. De larga conversa silenciosa. Llego un lobo blanco, el mensajero.

-Kouga, el jefe de los hombres lobos ha decidido no casarse, en estos momentos viene para acá, a informarle de su noticia. –Susurro un lobo blanco entre jadeos.

Ya se habían cumplido unos meses del fallecimiento del abuelo de la pelirroja, ¿Pero y eso tiene que ver? Diría, en estos momentos claro que importa pero solamente a ella, ya que los demás, están empeñados por saber quién es el tomaría el puesto. Y sería el jefe de todos los hombres. Eso era lo único que discutían estos últimos meses, y de hecho ya tenían los arreglos del ritual, pero ni siquiera el novio habia dicho que si… Bueno eso sucede cuando las cosas las dices muy adelantadas. ¿No? Es mal augurio.

-Hay que traer a ese muchacho de las orejas. –susurra un anciano del consejo.

¿De las orejas? Un muy buen método….

-El ya… ha tomado su decisión. Y yo. Hare lo mismo –susurra la pelirroja mirándolos a todos.

El lobo comenzó a olfatear, y si. Era el aroma que habia sentido. Pero estaba acompañado. Gruño, bueno tendría que acostumbrarse, después de todo. Ahora ellos dos estaban juntos, pero bueno. Siempre podría molestar un poco…

-¡Ey gato roñoso! –dice kouga lanzándole una fruta en la cabeza a Inuyasha, interrumpiendo el beso que intento darle a su mujer.

-Kouga-kun –susurra Kagome separándose un poco del hanyou, aunque este no se lo permitió mucho, ya que, tenía sus brazos rodeándole la cintura. Mira a Kouga y sonríe un poco- Tanto tiempo que no te habíamos visto.

Inuyasha solamente estaba con un tic en su ceja, se cruzo de brazos y gruño. Lo habia interrumpido, "maldición" pensó el hanyou al ver como kouga tomaba de las manos a su mujer. Se interpuso entre ellos fulminando al youkai con la mirada.

-Siempre… ¿le tomas las manos a las mujeres que no te pertenecen? Te están metiendo en tierras ajenas. Ten cuidado cachorro.

-Inuyasha…

Fuertes declaraciones diría yo. Pero bueno, el youkai bufó y rápidamente se volteo, solamente diciendo en voz alta y como si las palabras de Inuyasha no le hubieran importado. En esos momentos, más le hubiera importado la picadura de un mosquito.

-Kagome… tú estarás conmigo, vendré por ti. Y te alejare de esta bestia que te hará sufrir. Te lo prometo.

-Lobo apestoso. Ven acá –dice saltando sobre el lobo. Aunque este rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia su rumbo principal.

Sus amigos lo siguieron rápidamente, pero… siempre quedándose atrás.

El sol caía en el Segoku, mientras el lobo estaba subiendo a los pies de la montaña. Aunque se encontró con una sorpresa. Aproximadamente unos veinte lobos blancos estaban en la subida de la montaña. Gruñéndole, mientras que otros lobos convertidos en humanos, tenían lanzas en sus manos.

-Jum, vaya creo que pesque algo. ¿A quién esperan, amigos?

"Lo lamentamos kouga" susurro uno de los youkais, colocándole el filo de una lanza en la garganta. El lobo examino la situación. Y gruño, aparto un poco con la mano derecha el filo de la lanza susurrando.

-Que mierda, les sucede.

-¡Kouga! –grita Ginta, llegando hacia donde él estaba. Miro hacia los demás, aunque Hakkaku lo tomo del brazo lanzándolo tras un arbusto. Y ambos quedándose ahí. Escuchando.

-Son órdenes de arriba, tenemos que llevarte.

-Ni sueñen… que me casare.

Se provoco una pelea, kouga como era el más capacitado evadió los golpes y las lanzas. Con sus agiles movimientos dejo fácilmente a todos tendidos en el suelo, se acerco a uno de sus amigos. Demostrándole que de verdad lo sentía, pero de verdad el ya habia tomado una decisión. Y ahora solamente venia a comunicarla. . Aunque desde arriba se escucho un grito.

-¡Kouga!

**AVANCE: **

-¡Traición! –Grito un lobo completamente fuera de sus casillas- El exilio es tu castigo, por haberte de enamorado de una humana común y corriente.

-Eso no es posible, ¡Mierda! Por favor Ayame has algo

-Eso… tú te lo has buscado. Kouga… uno siembra… lo que cosecha. –susurra Ayame bajando la mirada.

"_No me maten por favor ;D nii-chan te adoro!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

-Kouga, el jefe de los hombres lobos ha decidido no casarse, en estos momentos viene para acá, a informarle de su noticia. –Susurro un lobo blanco entre jadeos.

**Ha decidido ¿no casarse? Pues, bien. Yo he decidido no derramar ninguna lágrima más por él. Me lo prometo a mí misma. **

-El ya… ha tomado su decisión. Y yo. Hare lo mismo –susurra la pelirroja mirándolos a todos.

**¿Sueños lejanos? Vamos mal lobito… **

-Kagome… tú estarás conmigo, vendré por ti. Y te alejare de esta bestia que te hará sufrir. Te lo prometo.

**A CONTRA LUZ…**

Capitulo 2

Se provoco una pelea, kouga como era el más capacitado evadió los golpes y las lanzas. Con sus agiles movimientos dejo fácilmente a todos tendidos en el suelo, se acerco a uno de sus amigos. Demostrándole que de verdad lo sentía, pero de verdad el ya habia tomado una decisión. Y ahora solamente venia a comunicarla. Aunque desde arriba se escucho un grito…

-¡Kouga!

Él sin más preámbulos dejo los líos y se volteo. Trago saliva lentamente al ver como la muchacha que tanto deseaba decirle que "no" se acercaba. La observo a los ojos; distinguió su mirada. Y en ninguna facción de su rostro se demostraba amor. Eso le extraño, siempre aquella chica demostraba preocupación, amor, calidez. Pero nunca él la tomo en cuenta. Siempre la humillaba de alguna manera, por más minina que fuera.

Ella, al llegar y estar frente a él no lo dudo… lo abofeteo fuertemente, haciendo que su mirada quedara contra el suelo. Sin contar que la mejilla de él le habia quedado completamente roja.

-¡¿Quién diablos te has creído? –dijo exigió con un tono de voz que desconcertó al youkai.- Siempre vienes a un lugar y ¿golpeas a las personas? ¡As empeorado tu situación!

-A…Ayame –le dice levantando la mirada y observándola con desconcierto. ¿Pero que se ha creído? _Me ha golpeado, ¿A mí? ¿Y yo que le he hecho? _– Que… ¡Que te sucede! ¡Porque me has golpeado! –baja su tono de voz observándola perplejo ya que aun su semblante permanecía frio. Se levanto y la vio fijamente- ¿Te has enterado?

Se rio sarcásticamente y lo observo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me he enterado… ¿De qué se podría saber? De que has traicionado a tu manada, por salir corriendo tras una humana. ¿Que esa humana llamada Kagome está con un Hanyou y no que no te da bola?

_¡Auch! Eso si me dolió… _pensó el lobo. Sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos. ¿De cuándo acá ella ha dicho cosas tan hirientes? ¿Qué paso con la dulzura que expresaba hacia él? Frunció el seño y espero a que siguiera hablando.

-Y de que los sabios, ¿ya han tomado una decisión con tu caso? –Dijo al final.- Y por cierto, te están esperando. Quieren que vayas ya.

Ahora sí, digirió cada palabra que le dijo, encontrando un buen argumento. Y solamente se le ocurrió decir…

-¿Por qué mejor no te quedas callada? ¡Ó no respondo! –le dijo enseñándole su puño.

Rápidamente bajo un grupo de lobos. Ellos eran, los que formaban el nuevo consejo del gran sabio. Puesto que habia sido tomado por otro de los lobos más antiguos de ahí, gruño de forma exuberante.

-Amenazar con golpear, a la líder de la manada de los clanes. Nos ha hecho rectificar tu situación, kouga.

Abrió los ojos el lobo al escuchar la voz de su superior. Se volteo hacia él, y lo observo con sorpresa. _¿Líder? ¿Habia dicho líder? _

-¿Li…líder? –pregunta tartamudeando y observando a Ayame. La cual ya habia tomado posición al lado de su consejero.

Delante de Kouga se encontraba una gran roca; en ella estaba Ayame y el superior de los lobos. Ese lugar, aparte de estar rodeados por los arboles. Había unas rocas de menos tamaño, pero de igual ímpetu. Los otros lobos, se encontraban en esas rocas observando a kouga, con determinación.

Kouga sonrió de medio lado, nervioso. Parecía realmente una corte frente a él. Ellos el juzgado, y él… él… como el acusado. Presiono los puños y al final, luego de unos minutos se atrevió a decir.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estamos todos reunidos? –se ríe un poco, claramente de demostraba su altanería, se cruza de brazos y los observa con una sonrisa en su rostro.- No creo que sea una simple reunión familiar. Además saben, que esas cosas no me agradan, para nada.

-Guarda silencio. –le dijo uno de sus compañeros, quien el anterior mente les habia dado una buena paliza. Gruño en el oído de nuestro joven acusado y toma su lanza pasando por el lado del.

-El consejo ha tomado una decisión. Tal cual como tú, has decidido no casarte –agrega uno de los lobos que se encontraba en la roca derecha.

-ha decido desterrarte de la manada, no eres digno de pertenecer a nuestro clan, eres una deshonra al enamorarse de una humana común.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, el enamorarme de una humana, ¡No tiene porque importarles! ¡Soy el más capacitado para tener el puesto de jefe! ¡Tengo mi propia manada, maldita sea!

-¡Traición! –Grito un lobo completamente fuera de sus casillas- El exilio es tu castigo, por haberte de enamorado de una humana común y corriente.

-Eso no es posible, ¡Mierda! Por favor Ayame has algo. –pide kouga mirándola por primera vez con ojos suplicantes, dolidos.

¿Lo habían exiliado? Por un amor, como habia dicho Ayame no correspondido. Presiono los puños y golpeo el árbol con tanta fuerza que hiso que se partiera a la mitad.

-Eso… tú te lo has buscado. Kouga… uno siembra… lo que cosecha. –susurra Ayame bajando la mirada. En realidad la desvió, no quería sentirse culpable. Por una decisión que ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

*Flash Back*

_-¿Todos están completamente de acuerdo? El consejo ha tomado una decisión completa, y sin vuelta atrás. El exilio de kouga es todo un hecho. _

_-¡Esperen! _–grito la pelirroja observándolos a todos con angustia, después de todo. Su corazón aún le pertenecía a ese youkai, por más que lo negara.

_-No puedes arrepentirte ahora. Es por el bien de todos. _–dice un lobo café mirándola con determinación.

_-No me arrepentiría de nada, al contrario, Quiero que se vaya lo más lejos posible. _–sentencio, decisión tomada.

"_Por más… por más que me duela. El se lo merece" _–pensó tranquilamente Ayame. Respirando profundamente, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su pecho.-

*Fin Flash Back*

-Ayame… -susurra sorprendido por sus palabras. ¡Lo estaban humillando! Y ella lo rechazaba, eso no lo podía permitir. De ella no.

¿Por qué siempre en las situaciones más complicadas de da a conocer lo que uno siente? Eso pienso yo por lo menos. Ahora kouga que por fin ha recordado todo. Ella lo olvida.

-Ayame… tú no ¡puedes! –se acerca a las piedras.- Recuerda la promesa del arcoíris.

Eso… si habia sido un golpe completamente bajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ella recordándole, y sacándole en cara cada vez que se lo encontraba? Y ahora el solamente viene y lo dice como si nada. Basta ya no más.

-¡Que bajo has caído! ¡Eres un molesto arrogante! ¿No le das cuenta del daño me que mas hecho? ¡Ya no te quiero ver acá! No quiero nada con un lobo como tú.

-¡Vete de nuestros dominios! ¡Exilio!

Silencio.

-Voy a emprender mi viaje solo. Ayame, volveré por ti. No me importa, si tienes que estar conmigo a la fuerza. Prefiero tenerte a mi lado. Ó morir en el intento.

**CONTINUARA… **

**AVANCE**

-Ginta, por favor. No es nada, quédense aquí, verán que pronto vendré. Y recuperare lo que me pertenece. Lo juro. Por lo pronto. Necesito que estén atentos, a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Mi intento me dice que todo empeorara con el tiempo. Háganme llegar cualquier cosa.

(*)

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a ocupar una espada?


	4. Chapter 4

**ANTERIORMENTE… **

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estamos todos reunidos? –se ríe un poco, claramente de demostraba su altanería, se cruza de brazos y los observa con una sonrisa en su rostro.- No creo que sea una simple reunión familiar. Además saben, que esas cosas no me agradan, para nada.

**Las amenazas no sirven para nada. Creo yo, mejor mide tus palabras antes de decirlo. ¿No?**

-Voy a emprender mi viaje solo. Ayame, volveré por ti. No me importa, si tienes que estar conmigo a la fuerza. Prefiero tenerte a mi lado. Ó morir en el intento.

**A CONTRA LUZ**

Capitulo 3

El día de ayer había tenido un ajetreo constante, lo habían exiliado de la tribu de los lobos, Ayame lo habia rechazado (que habia dañado su orgullo). Y sin contar que se había quedado sin **su **manada, la que él había formado. La que él entreno. Y ahora mismo todos sus "amigos" le daban la espalda. Bueno, no en ese aspecto. Si no que eran ordenes de los superiores. Gruño y apoyo la espalda en la pared de la cueva.

-_"Maldición, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí" _

Por lo menos el había pensado que su puesto lo tendría para siempre, pero no. Las cosas cambian su rumbo y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió ahora mismo. Bueno, ayer. Observó a sus amigos y les repitió.

-Qué no. –dice secamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero Kouga… no podemos dejarte ir solo –susurra Ginta, un amigo inseparable de kouga-

-Ginta, por favor. No es nada, quédense aquí, verán que pronto vendré. Y recuperare lo que me pertenece. Lo juro. Por lo pronto. Necesito que estén atentos, a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. –estaba extrañado, su instinto le decía que tenía que quedarse, pero su propia razón le decía que se marchara. Y así lo iba a hacer.

Se volteo y salió de la caverna con un salto.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, si se hubiera dado cuentas antes, de todo. De lo que de verdad sentía, lo que tenía a su alrededor. Miró a sus amigos y les sonrió, después les dio la espalda y salió corriendo rápidamente. Le apenaba sinceramente dejarlos solos. Bueno no solos, y no solo a ellos, si no que al contrario dejar su manada de producía una nostalgia, bastante. Y eso era raro en él. Bueno no extraño si no que un poco peculiar, nunca hubiera sido su fuerte, demostrar o pensar mucho las cosas. (¿Les recuerda a alguien?). Suspiro y siguió corriendo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Paso por todos los lugares que conocía, desgraciadamente se debo, un horrendo aroma llego a sus fosas nasales, desagradablemente. Eso lo estorbo y bastante.

Habia encontrado a tres Youkais; bastante grandes acercándose a él. Y olían nada más y nada menos que a cadáveres de humanos. Eso le desagradaba. Desde que habia conocido a Kagome, habia prometido cambiar, por lo menos. No atacaría a las aldeas a su antojo, ni tampoco se abastecería de vidas humanas, como eran sus antiguas andanzas.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, hermanos. Es un pequeño lobo abandonado. –gruñe con una voz brutal el mayor de los hermanos. Los otros dos, le respondieron con unas risas.

El mayor de los hermanos era del tamaño de un ogro pero con rostro humano. El color de su piel era verde al igual que la de sus hermanos, y tenían en el centro de la frente como una gema, que les brindaba su energía. Todo eso el lobo lo inspecciono con tan solo una mirada. Sabía que tenía que atacar lo más rápido posible a 'ese' lugar. Entrecerró los ojos y movió su cola de izquierda a derecha. Cruzándose de brazos.

-Tsk! No puedo comprender. Que hacen un trió de ineptos como ustedes, andando solos por los lugares. Creo que se han escapado de su madre. Mejor vuelvan, debe estar muy preocupada. –dijo provocando, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Al ver la reacción de estos.

-¿Ves lo que nos estás diciendo? Somos tres. Y tú solo uno. –dijo el hermano menor señalándolo-

Kouga gruño nuevamente. Lo estaba desafiando. Pues bien aceptaba el desafío.

-¿no quedaron cansados, por la aldea atacada?

Los tres hermanos se rieron. Y uno intento atacar a kouga. Como era tan grande, kouga a pesar de que no tenía fragmentos, lo logro esquivar con una facilidad increíble. Al momento de que iba a colocar sus pies sobre la tierra el otro ogro lo ataco por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, girando sobre la tierra hasta detenerse. Lamentaba no tener los fragmentos. Y ahora no podía hacer nada. No tenía armas, no tenía a su Goraishi. No tenía a su tribu, no tenía a Ayame, no tenía nada. Pero… ¡Momento! Tenía su espalda. _"¡¿cómo demonios se ocupa una espada! _Se desesperó, aunque saco la espada y le arrebato su funda. Tenía bastante filo y realmente la espada estaba nueva.

Por otra parte, estaban arriba en la montaña el consejo lobuno hablando. Hasta que Ayame interrumpió.

-Hemos hecho bien. En exiliar a Kouga. ¿Además de quitarle su manada? –pregunto la pelirroja con un tono afligido.

-Ayame, ya no puedes arrepentirte. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien tomo la decisión. –le dijo con determinación su amiga, Lae.

La pelirroja bajo la mirada, ella tenía razón ella habia propuesto que se marchara. Y habia tenido la culpa de que kouga se alejara aún más de ella. O por lo menos, eso pensaba.

A Kouga lo estaban pateando en el suelo, se retorcía de dolor, y la espada se la habían lanzado unos metros más allá definitivamente, no sabía ocuparla. Poco consiente fue, cuando un ogro lo pateo en el estómago. Haciendo que lo levantara del suelo y cayera cerca de la espada. Tomo la empuñadura de esta y al momento que se acerco, se la clavo en la gema de su frente, haciendo que esta se partiera y cayera a la mitad. Sus otros dos hermanos, se hicieron polvo. Sonrió y se levanto un poco. Parándose en sus dos temblorosas piernas. Odiaba no tener nada para defenderse. Era humillante.

-Estúpida espada. No puedo creer. Que tenga que hacer esto.

Corrió nuevamente, sin contar el pequeño molestar que le producía hacer aquello. Corrió más y más encontrándose a su rival, con sus amigos recogiendo unas hiervas; Bueno no él, si no que Kagome, le estaba enseñando a Shippo algunas hiervas. Mientras que miroku estaba con su esposa. Y esa bestia... perdón, Inuyasha estaba recargado en un árbol con las manos bajo de su haori.

-Aquí apesta a… -entreabrió un ojo y frunció el seño, notando su molesto enojo.- ¡Que haces aquí cachorro!

Kouga sin más frunció el seño igualmente comenzando a gruñir.

-Lamentablemente, hanyou. Necesito de tu ayuda. Nunca pensé que haría esto.

-Kouga-kun. –susurro la pelinegra levantándose y acercándose. Inuyasha rápidamente se posiciono tras ella. Mirando al lobo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –pregunto cortante.

El lobo medito, ante decirlo o salir corriendo, diciendo que algo tenía que hacer. Pero no podía, por lo pronto se tragaría su orgullo.

-Enséñame a ocupar una espada.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, y se rió un poco. Quería preguntar otra vez, quizás sus orejitas peludas no habían escuchado bien.

-Repítelo por favor. Creo que no escuche bien.

-¡Inuyasha! –le reclamo shippo saltando al hombro del hanyou, hasta yo oí desde ahí atrás, no es posible que tú…

Inuyasha golpeo a shippo mandándolo hacia atrás.

-¡No te metas chaparro!

Gruño el hanyou y miro nuevamente como Kouga le pedía que lo ayudara. Kagome por otro lado se acerco a kouga y le toco una herida de su rostro. Ante este gesto el Hanyou ardió en cólera y el youkai se sonrojo. Aparto a la muchacha del lobo y entrecerró los ojos. Nuevamente para echarse a reír.

-Tu… Lobo apestoso, ¿Quieres que te enseñe a ocupar una espada? –Dijo entre risas el hanyou. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Veía a su peor rival. Pidiéndole ayuda, aunque dejo sus risas un poco, siempre e inconscientemente kouga lo ayudaba con Kagome. Y lo ha hecho más de una vez.

Kagome, solamente le dio un codazo, del cual Inuyasha se quejo y la miro con el seño fruncido.

-¡Se mas cortes! –lo regaño.

Inuyasha gruño, y bufo posteriormente. Miro a Kouga entrecerrando los ojos y diciendo con un tono arrogante.

-Primera lección. No te metas con **mi **Kagome.

**CONTINUARA**

**We1we2 we1we2**


End file.
